Say Something Remix
by Ms. Jessica
Summary: This is the story of Say Something, but I've changed a few things. Its not completely different from the original, but it has its differences.
1. Graduation

Say Something

AN: This is my first fanfiction, so just kind of stay with me. Lol, I know this chapter is really short and is a little rough, but I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer!! I do NOT own Harry Potter!!!! **

* * *

Lily's hands shook as she put her necklace on. She had to hold on to the dresser as she put on her high heels. When she had finished, she took a step back and looked into the mirror. She smiled when she saw herself. She was wearing her cap and gown; she couldn't believe tonight she would be graduating. She looked around her room, where she had shared so many memories with her friends for the past seven years. She put her hairbrush and what she had used to get ready, back into her bag and zipped it up. She then walked over to her bed, where all her belongings were, and placed it with them. She turned around when her friend Natalie busted through the door, "Lily!"

"What?" Lily asked, a little afraid as Natalie bolted towards her, with her arms outstretched.

Natalie grabbed her in a huge bear hug, "We're graduating!"

Lily gasped for breath and unhooked her friends hold on her before speaking, " I know I can't believe it either." Lily laughed at her friends behavior.

"So…you all packed?" Natalie looked over Lily's shoulder and the pile of luggage on the bed.

"Yep." Lily glanced at it too.

"When do you want to go down?" It was very clear to Lily that Natalie was excited.

"I don't know, when do you think we should?"

"Well, we still have to meet everyone else, take pictures, say our goodbyes…"

"Ok let's go." Lily interrupted grabbing Natalie's arm and pulled her along through the door.

The two girls busted down the stairs excitedly and ran to their friends in the corner of the common room.

Lily hugged James, "Hey."

James smiled and hugged her back, "Hey."

Natalie started talking to Sirius, Lily's other friends Samantha and Hannah were talking to Peter and Remus.

Lily had been James's best friend for years. They talked about everything and only a few times had it ever been awkward. James knew everything about Lily and vise versa. They had no secrets from each other, except one. Lily never told James, but she was in love with him. She had been since she met him, though she knew nothing would ever happen. She had tried to convince herself of this, but for some reason her heart just didn't want to listen. She had tried and tried to fall out of love, but everything about him brought her back in. His eyes, his smile, his smell…

"Are you coming tonight?" James voice brought Lily back to reality.

"What?"

James laughed, " I guess that's a no."

"No," Lily felt bad, she had a tendency to daydream, " I'm sorry I was just distracted."

"Its cool, I was just wondering if you were coming to the party tonight?" He waited for her answer.

"Um…" Lily knew about the party but still hadn't decided whither or not to go. On one hand it was probably the last time she would see many of her friends, but on the other hand she still had a lot to get done before she moved into her apartment. "Yeah."

James flashed his brilliant smile and hugged her again. She could never disappoint him. When he let her go she smiled and went to talk to Remus. After a little while longer the ceremony started.


	2. Graduation After Party

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Harry Potter!!**

Chapter 2- Graduation Party

* * *

The house was full of people; the loud music filled the street. Lily got out of the car. Her best friend Natalie met her on the other side, "Ready?"

"As I will ever be." Lily giggled as they made their way past the drunken teenagers in the front yard. They almost made it when Natalie stopped abruptly; a sixth year threw up in front of her, "Eww."

Lily grabbed her arm and pulled her quickly along before they had to see any more of that. Lily walked through the door; the music was so loud the floor vibrated. She looked around her; some were dancing other standing and talking, how they heard each other she didn't know, others were eating. It was the after graduation party; though it was sad her school life was ending Lily was secretly glad. She could wait to get away from her sister.

Natalie leaned closer to Lily so she could hear, "I don't see him."

Lily glanced around see many faces, but not the one she wanted.

" I don't either, don't worry he'll be here." Natalie had to practically scream in Lily's ear so that Lily could hear her.

Lily nodded and bit her lip, he would be here he promised her. While she was convincing herself of this, Lily noticed a boy standing awkwardly against the wall in the corner of the room. He had black greasy hair, and _very_ pale skin.

She pointed, "why's he here?"

Natalie didn't hear, she was nodding her head to the music, Lily raised her voice louder, "Natalie! Natalie, why's _he_ here?"

Natalie looked to where Lily pointed, "Ah, who knows."

Lily shrugged it off and glanced around the room.

Natalie heard a big commotion; she automatically knew what was going on.

Natalie looked over, a gleeful expression on her face, "The Marauders." Lily looked up at the sound of the name. She smiled to herself. So he _did_ come. Lily tried to see him over the tops of people's heads, but she was too short. After a while she just gave up, he was here now and sooner or later she would run into him.

"Hey," a voice called to her through the noise. Lily looked and saw that it was her other friend Andrea.

"Hey, " Lily and Natalie replied.

"This is crazy isn't it?" Andrea yelled. Lily nodded; she didn't feel like screaming again.

All of a sudden everyone got louder and Lily, Natalie and Andrea looked up in the direction of the sound. They laughed, Sirius was on top of a table singing and dancing to the song that was playing.

"He just got here and he's already wasted," Andrea laughed.

They laughed with her it wasn't anything new. Sirius was always one to party and not care what anyone thought about it.

"I'll be right back." Lily said, she wanted to see James. Lily pushed through people and

almost made it through when she slammed into someone. She staggered back and looked up at the face.

"Watch where you're going you mudblood!" The pale boys face screamed.

Anger pumped through Lily, she had hated this boy since their first year. She was about to say something when someone interrupted her, -" Is there a problem?"

Lily and Natalie turned towards the voice, when they saw who it was they smiled. Lily blushed, " Hi James."

"Lily," he replied keeping his focus on the black haired boy.

(Before the Party)

"Hey." Peter said once he had caught up with the other boys.

They were on their brooms; two of them just finished a game of Quidditch. They looked back towards the sound of the voice.

Sirius sighed with frustration, "Come on, man!"

"Where've you been?" James asked, he had finished playing Quidditch and was still sweaty and was incredibly tired, but at least he was on time.

"I went by your house to get you and you weren't there." Remus maneuvered his broom to face Wormtail.

"I had something to do," He came closer to them, "so…how's the party?"

They looked down at the house.

"We don't know, we've been waiting on you." Sirius's patience was growing short, he to had been playing and like James looked like crap.

James sighed he had promised Lily he'd be there and Peter was making him break that promise.

"Well I'm here now." His voice quivered, he was acting strange and they couldn't figure out why.

"Lets drop in." James's white teeth flashed in the moonlight.

They looked at each other with smirks on their faces before dipping the handle of their brooms downward. The boys reached the crowded ground. They hopped off their brooms and walked towards the house.

Once inside they all went their separate ways. James scanned the room; he couldn't see her there were so many people. He gave up and walked to get something to drink. James leaned against the wall; to be honest it was the only free space in the room.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," an exasperated voice said beside James. James turned to see that it was Remus.

"What are you talking about?" James laughed.

"The noise factor for one, the non existing air in this room, and being smashed into a body every time you try to breathe…well, it gets old fast." Remus took a sip from his cup as he said this.

James just smiled, "Eh, it'll be over in a while." He shrugged.

Remus nodded in agreement, " Hopefully."

"Oh no, " James sighed. He watched as Sirius hopped up onto a table, he knew what was coming.

Remus laughed at what he saw. He and James cheered him on anyway, making fun of their drunken friend.

They were laughing as Peter approached them, " What'd I miss?"

"Everything as usual." James teased.

"Uh, nice." Peter sarcastically answered before he jumped at the chance to fill them in on one of his many love affairs. James got bored with the story; it was the same story every time. He was pretty sure he made them up anyway. They were almost as bad as Sirius' stories, but Sirius' stories were real. Sirius liked Natalie; James knew this and so did Sirius but for some reason Sirius wouldn't admit this. So instead he just messed around with other girls. James' attention drifted, that's when he saw her. She was standing with Natalie and Andrea talking. She went to turn and ran smack into Severus Snape. He knew this was going to be trouble. He walked over to where they were, " Is there a problem?"

Lily turned and looked at him, " Hi James."

"Lily," he replied keeping his focus on Snape.

Snape started to say something, but James didn't wait around to hear it. He put his arm around Lily and steered her away.

He heard shouts of "James!" and "Sirius!" a lot and figured they were here now. He watched people make a fuss over them, guys clapping them on their shoulders and girls, all kinds of girls surrounding them. He scoffed and turned his gaze somewhere else. He was sick of the 'Marauders'. He hated them, he hated everything about them. He hated how his pathetic classmates drooled over these stupid boys and their ridiculous tricks and pranks. Everyone treated them like gods, "Ha," he laughed at his thought; they were far from being gods. He stood awkwardly as far away from the crowd as he could get, asking himself why he came.

"You ok?" James asked still holding on to her arm.

"Fine thanks," Lily mumbled, she was slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that, " James bent down to hear what she said.

Lily laughed, " I said I'm fine thanks."

He smiled and nodded, " No problem."

They eventually made their way over to where the rest of the Marauders were.

"Evans!" Sirius' voice sounded pleased to see her he jumped off the table and stumbled to where she and James were.

"Black." She replied in the same voice, "Remus, Peter." She smiled at them. Remus smiled back and Peter's cheeks turned bright red.

"Lily." Remus said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Evans how was your summer?" Sirius' voice was barely heard over the music.

"Well, good so far, I mean it only started a few hours ago. " Lily laughed, "Yours?" She played along.

"Not bad-" he was interrupted by a slender brunette. Who glided into the space between Lily and James, blocking Lily from his view.

Her clothes, if you could call them clothes, clung to her, " Hey James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter." She spoke sweetly.

"Hi." Sirius said, James just nodded Lily could tell he was agitated by the look of annoyance on his face.

Lily looked over to Remus who rolled his eyes. Peter stood there drooling.

Lily started to walk away when James's voice stopped her, "Where are you going?"

"Um… I just need to get some fresh air." She said

"I'll come with you," He said quickly.

"Oh you don't have to," She said, but she desperately wanted him to.

" I want to, " He said. Her smile reached her ears as she turned to go through the crowd. James walked in front of her, people were bumping into her and she knew she would lose him if she didn't hang on to him. She grabbed him arm, and he lead her through. She couldn't see but he smiled when he felt her hand on his arm.

She held on as he took her towards the back door. He opened it, she raised her eyebrows.

"Nobody will be out here," he said. She nodded and walked through the door.

He was right, there were only a few people out in the back yard. She leaned against the railing of the back porch. He rested his arms on the railing next to her.

"Your house is amazing." She spoke as she looked over the walkways and the garden that was there in front of them.

"Thanks, but its all my mom," He answered.

There was a few moments of awkward silence but she decided to break it, " Where are they?"

He pushed off the railing and sat on the porch swing, "Ugh, well…. Brazil, I think."

She went and sat beside him, " When did they leave?"

He stared straight ahead, " Right after graduation."

"For how long?" She faced him, her legs tucked under her.

"Um," His hand ran over his face and into his hair, " not sure."

She nodded, he laughed once. She stared at his hand, wanting so badly to hold it. Instead she folded her arms, hopefully to calm the urge to just reach out and grab it.

"You ok?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about you."

"Ah, don't be. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." He winked.

She laughed, "Yeah I bet you can," she teased.

He smiled, " Its not that hard, I'm not a complicated person."

"What are you doing this summer?" She questioned.

"Play Quidditch some, eat, sleep, and more Quidditch. You?"

" Don't know yet, but you know you can come to my house for anything." She offered.

"I know," he replied, though he never would. He didn't like to be a charity case.

"Hey, " she said hold her hand out. He chuckled and held his out, they did their handshake, but after neither one of them let go. He stared at her, and she looked over at him. They caught each other's gaze. Neither of them wanting to break it. Lily wanted to tell him everything, she wanted to tell him how she felt, and much she wanted him to feel the same. James wanted so badly to just lean in and kiss her, but he restrained himself, Lily didn't feel like that towards him, and she probably never would. She looked down at their hands not wanting this to end. He did the same, but he looked back up at her eyes. He took a breath; _here it goes_, he thought, _I'm going to do it. I'm going to kiss her._

He leaned in….."Hey! There you are!"

They both jumped and separated. Sirius wobbled out onto the porch. James groaned and pinched the bridge between his eyes. Lily's face turned a faint shade of red that matched her hair.

"What's up?" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius, I think you've had enough." Lily scolded as she got off the swing. She was annoyed with him, she had finally gotten her chance with James and he stopped it. She took Sirius' drink from his hand and threw it into the yard.

"W-what! What are you doing?" Sirius looked at her like she was crazy.

James stood up, "Come on Padfoot, lets go in." He took Sirius's elbow and steered him back into the house. But before they went in James looked over his shoulder at her, "Wait a minute."

She nodded, but she knew she wouldn't. She had to find Natalie and get out of here before he came back. She had already embarrassed herself, he was probably going to come back and tell her that he didn't feel anything for her. She didn't know if she could take any more embarrassment tonight. She quickly ran in and zig-zagged through the crowd scanning for Natalie. Luckily she found her without trouble. She grabbed Natalie's arm and pulled her out of the house.

"W-what's going on? Lily! Lily!"

Lily was practically running, pulling Natalie's arm out of the socket along the way.

Natalie pulled her arm out of Lily's death grip Lily whirled around.

"What happened?" Natalie questioned worried.

"Nothing lets just go." For some reason Lily's eyes started to burn. She was getting ready to cry.

"Lily!" Natalie didn't understand what was going on.

"I-I-…."


End file.
